Vector
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor recibe un poder Tinker que odia y una capacidad Brute que considera aceptable. Todo eso cambia una vez que Lung la lleva al borde de la muerte, cuando ella renace...


Taylor procuraba no pensar mucho sobre su poder primario.

Desde que había salido de la taquilla su cabeza estaba llena de diseños, los cuales había anotado detalladamente en varios cuadernos. Estos eran mayormente medicinas, pero también tenia planos para algunas cosas realmente peligrosas.

Armas biológicas. Sabia como crearlas, conocía sus efectos y tenia ideas sobre como mejorarlas, algo que la asustaba. Si alguien se enteraba era muy probable que la ejecutasen y eso la estresaba.

Su poder secundario, sin embargo, le daba cierta esperanza de que sus sueños de ser una superheroina pudiesen cumplirse. Tenia gravados en sus músculos y cerebro como hacer cada arte marcial en existencia y no le costaba mucho combinarlas. También era mucho más fuerte y ágil que cualquier niña de su edad y peso, lo que suponía que era un poder secundario obligatorio.

Por tanto, cuando escucho a Lung ordenar la muerte de unos niños, se sintió lo bastante segura como para vencer a sus esbirros.

Acertó en lo referente a los pandilleros pero el supervillano era otro cuento. La había lanzado por las paredes antes de romper su columna contra su rodilla y abrirle el pecho con sus garras mientras sonreía.

Esa sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Estaba muerta.

Entonces, ¿por que razón se sentía más fuerte que nunca?

Con cuidado, abrió los ojos mientras escuchaba a Lung gritando a sus siervos. Cuando volvió a mencionar a los niños, algo estallo dentro de ella.

Puro odio. Odio hacia si misma por dejarse vencer fácilmente. Odio hacia Lung por matarla temporalmente. Odio hacia los superheroes que no estaban allí para parar a ese cabrón durante años a pesar de sus actividades. Con eso en mente se levanto y miro a sus aspirantes a asesinos.

Era el momento de la revancha.

* * *

Un poco curioso acerca de porque sus soldados estaban tan asustados, Lung se dio la vuelta.

Se sorprendió al ver a la aspirante a victima de asesinato levantada. Debe tener una capacidad regenerativa, pensó para si mismo mientras dudaba si arrancarle la cabeza o los pulmones seria la mejor linea de acción en su contra.

Entonces desapareció de su vista.

Un grito le aviso de que uno de sus siervos había sido lanzado contra una pared. Otro le informo que el vigilante que debía avisarles si se acercaba la policía tenia sus piernas rotas. Pronto todos sus seguidores comenzaron a caer con las extremidades torcidas o a ser lanzados por el aire como muñecos mientras la chica aparecía de repente junto a ellos antes de incapacitarlos y desaparecer ante sus ojos solo para que todos escuchasen gritos y la viesen a cien metros de distancia rompiéndole la pelvis a otro hombre o mujer más.

La chica o es muy rápida o se teleporta, dedujo con rabia antes de ser inesperadamente tirado contra un edificio cercano, rompiendo una pared de ladrillos en el proceso.

Tosiendo debido al polvo y los escombros, echo un vistazo a su adversario y sus ojos antes de que aplastase los suyos con los dedos.

Muy cabreado, comenzó a usar su poder para adaptarse a luchar contra su enemigo pero ella era mucho más rápida luchando contra él. Incluso cuando se encendió en llamas podía seguir notando como le arrancaba brazos, piernas y órganos y no paraba de golpearlo.

Cuando su regeneración y poder de adaptación no pudieron seguir ese ritmo empezó a caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Armmaster casi cayo de culo por la sorpresa al llegar a esa calle tras escuchar informes de una lucha entre parahumanos. Ciertamente no esperaba lo que estaba mirando

Todos los humanos normales que trabajaban para Lung estaban tirados por el callejón como si fueran basura vieja, gimiendo de dolor. Muchos de ellos tenían sus brazos y piernas en ángulos extraños, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca.

Lung era, sin lugar a dudas, el que estaba en peor estado. Le faltaban todas las extremidades, era capaz de ver como sus pulmones y estomago crecían de nuevo y su mascara había sido tan golpeada que sabia que iba a costar mucho separarla del resto de la cabeza, que era poco menos que una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Y, justo encima suya, con las manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre, se encontraba una chica menuda, aunque un poco alta para su edad, cuyo disfraz parecía ser un abrigo con capucha de cuero negro. Al apagar su moto, ella giro la cara para verlo.

Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de tragedia negra que impedía distinguir cualquier rasgo físico excepto sus ojos, que eran de un tono amarillo anaranjado, brillantes en la oscuridad como los de un gato. Sus pupilas eran más cercanas a las de una serpiente y lo estaba mirando con rabia sin adulterar. No entendió que había pasado, aunque, por lo que veía, ella había estado esperando un poco de apoyo.

En un parpadeo, la chica se había marchado y el superheroe decidió que lo mejor seria llamar al hospital.

Al coger su comunicador no se dio cuenta del grupo de adolescentes disfrazados corriendo del lugar como si el mismísimo diablo los persiguiera.

* * *

Al volver a su habitación Taylor estaba totalmente conmocionada por sus acciones y poderes.

Se había sentido mejor que nunca, totalmente libre cuando los había aplastado. Eso era una sensación que jamás había sentido y, para su sorpresa, le encantaba. Amaba tener a sus enemigos debajo de ella humillados mientras los golpeaba y, si esto era lo que Sophia sentía cuando la humillaba, no deseaba que parase.

Y sus poderes...sonrió pensando en ello. Si había segundos Eventos de Disparo, este debía ser uno a la fuerza.

Ahora solo le quedaban dos cosas por hacer.

La primera de ellas era elegir un nombre. Tras varios minutos llego a uno adecuado.

Si, se llamaría Vector. Como los vectores de transmisión de las enfermedades, tanto las naturales como las que ella era capaz de crear y mejorar.

La segunda era si iba a ser un héroe o un villano, pero podía consultarlo con la almohada. Mientras trataba de dormir comenzó a revisar sus prioridades.

Buscar libros sobre virologia, medicina y genética iba a ser una prioridad, ya que necesitaba conocer los mejores usos y posibilidades de sus poderes y los resultados desagradables de los mismos.

¿Igual podía conseguir variaciones menos letales? Eso era una gran posibilidad, pero necesitaría mucha financiación. Y menos zombis y monstruos como resultados, aunque igual guardaba algunos como material de seguridad...


End file.
